


Song of my heart

by Salmaka



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Song As An Identifier, Unhealthy Relationships, inspired by prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmaka/pseuds/Salmaka
Summary: Nothing in his life can’t be simple or easy so why meeting his soulmate should be an exception…





	Song of my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WahlBuilder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/gifts).



> Inspired by [this prompt](https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/181903343375/when-people-are-born-they-are-assigned-a) and Wahl's suggestion it fits Anton/Vik. Now, let's them suffer!
> 
> aka - Look at me, writing my first Soulmates AU ever and it's for Short Garbage Goblin and Tall Trash Man... I blame you, Wahl! 😘

Viktor, as well as most of the world, has a song in his head. The song he wakes up and falls asleep with. The song nobody besides him and his soulmate knows. When someone else hears it, they don’t pay much attention to it. And they will forget the moments after they heard it. That’s just how it works.

Pity, knowing such information would be a great material to work with… He tried to remember someone else’s song but failed. The moment he tried to recall it, he just couldn’t. The tune was simply gone, his own playing in his head instead.

There are no words to the song, just a melody. Though, he heard that some are making their own lyrics for their song. Vik’s song sounds suspiciously like something from a Noir movie. Something that would be played in an old music bar filled with smoke and people wearing fancy dress. He could hear the saxophone or the slow piano playing his song…

Sometimes he envies those without the song stuck in their head, written in their soul. They are free of its ubiquity and they can choose with whom they will spend their whole life on their own, without some supernatural whatever making that decision for them.

They are not dreading to hear someone singing the song…

Viktor is often thinking about what he would do in that situation. Would he just ignore it and pretend that nothing out of ordinary is happening? Would he try to talk to them, to know them better? Or would he look at his soulmate and know he wants them in his life? Would he do it to them, to drag them into his awful life?

Nobody deserves that, especially his soulmate doesn’t…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Vik is awakened by a strange noise. It’s coming from the kitchen, where the fire escape is… Someone is in his flat.

He slides his hand under the pillow until his fingers brush against the cool metal surface of his gun. As Viktor’s doing so, he closes his eyes and counts to ten, waiting till they get used to the dark of the night. Meanwhile, the intruder found their way into the living room, Vik can hear them opening the drawers.

They will find nothing. Watcher learned after the first break-in.

Viktor quickly but quietly stands up and walks closer to the half-opened bedroom door. He leans against the wall and listens again. They are humming something, it’s a quiet tune but it still reaches Watcher’s ears. Cocky son-of-a-bitch, who they think they are? Why are they always sending amateurs… Viktor quickly checks if the gun is loaded, leans off the wall and standing in the doorframe scans the living room. And finds it empty. The streetlight is casting a little of the light into an otherwise dark room, but he can’t see anyone. All he can see is that they were going through his staff on and in his desk.

Then the humming returns but this time closer. Much closer and much more audible. And before a hand appears from the shadow and grabs his own, twisting it painfully, he realizes he knows the tune.

Before his gun hits the ground, he realizes that the intruder is humming the song he’s waking up and falling asleep with. Nothing in his life can’t be simple or easy so why meeting his soulmate should be an exception…

Because when their eyes meet, and a dagger is pressed to his expose throat Viktor isn’t sure he will live to get to know his soulmate. To see more of them that their clean shaved head and eyes the colour of champagne mixed with a drop of red wine. Or the other way around because Viktor never was the one to surrender easily, to stop fighting face-to-face with danger. And when he fights back there is close to none control he has over his actions.

He just lets the beast inside loose and lets it bite and claw…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And also thank you for potential kudos or comment! I'm bad at replying but I really appreciate it. <3  
> As always - big THANK YOU to all the wonderful souls on our Technomancer server. Love you!!!


End file.
